My Favorite Place
by Bella226
Summary: I'm in my favorite place in the world. My face is buried in his chest and I catch a faint smell of grass that didn't get washed away after Quidditch practice. Tilting my head up slightly, I can smell that lovely spearmint toothpaste of his. I wonder what it would taste like on his lips.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :(

XXX

This is a horrible idea. I should talk myself out of it before it's too late. But somehow, I can't manage to make my brain and feet connect. I continue up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, careful to avoid the fifth step that always creaks. If there's anything in the world that could make me feel better, it's one of his hugs. Being in his arms makes the world melt away. And even if I'm given a few seconds of freedom from my mind, it's worth the risk of being caught. After being careful to step directly in the center of the 14th step, I'm at the door.

Someone left it slightly ajar tonight, and I take that as I sign that I'm meant to see him. Careful to avoid the moonlight spilling into the room through the window, I slip over to the left side of the bed. He always sleeps toward the right on his left side. I peel the curtain back a few inches, and there he is. It's easy to see that he's been asleep for a while. In his normal sleeping position, his right arm is tucked under his pillow and his left leg is extended slightly more forward that his right. The covers have been kicked down to his waist, and I see with a slight feeling of regret that he chose to wear a shirt tonight. My eyes, following their trail upward, land on his face. His beautiful, perfect face. His lips are slightly apart and I can hear little breaths escape them. That fiery hair is disheveled in a way that I've learned means he had trouble falling asleep and kept running his fingers through it, as if pushing his hair back is the key to being taken under into a dream-filled world.

I can't wait any longer. I need him to know that I'm here and work his wonders at making me feel better with the lopsided grin of his. I lean over so that he can hear me when I whisper, "Ron?"

The incredible blue eyes slowly open, containing a look of confusion before landing on my face. "Mione? What's wrong? What time is it?" He sits up and rubs his left eye with the heel of his palm. I have to restrain myself leaping into his arms.

"I um…. I just needed to see you. I've had… a pretty rough day and um…" I know that I sound like an idiot, but I didn't think my plan through. What's my excuse for being up here? I look at him, knowing that my eyes are full of apprehension. He just looks back at me and holds up the covers next to him.

"C'mere. Tell me what happened." I gratefully crawl in next to him and close the curtain behind me as he lays back down with his arm out beckoning me to lay my head on it. I oblige and curl into his side, careful to keep my arms as a boundary built between my chest and his side.

I take a shaky breath and say, "I'd prefer not to talk about it right now. I just couldn't sleep and thought seeing you would help."

"M'okay." He rolls up onto his side, wrapping his other arm around my shoulders, and I finally feel the hurt inside start to fade. I'm in my favorite place in the world. My face is buried in his chest and I catch a faint smell of grass that didn't get washed away after Quidditch practice. Tilting my head up slightly, I can small that lovely spearmint toothpaste of his. I wonder what it would taste like on his lips.

I stop myself quickly from these thoughts. I know I'm not allowed to think about kissing Ron, but I can't remember why for brief second. Then it dawns on me. It's because of _her. _The same person who humiliated me tonight in front of all the girls in the Gryffindor tower and caused me to cry. _Why _is he dating such a horrible girl?

And then I can't hold it back anymore. That floodgate of tears reopens and all I can think about is what happened today. I feel Ron shift and try to look at my face, but I won't let him. I keep it buried in his shirt and continue to cry. He gives up and starts rubbing my back with one hand and trying to pull my hair out of my face with the other. I know I'm a horrible person to be doing this. He's my best friend and sees nothing more than a girl who could be his sister needing comfort. Meanwhile, all I can think about is how badly I never want to let go of him. Lavender be damned.

After a few minutes, I feel him reach for something behind him. Out of curiosity, I lift my head a look at what he's doing. He reached past the curtain and into his night stand, his arm returning with a small vial of a liquid that looks light blue in the moonlight. "Here. Drink this. It'll help."

"What is it?" I say, tentatively grabbing the bottle from his hand.

"I started having some pretty bad dreams over the summer that kept me from sleeping. Mom got me some of these. It's a sleeping draught. You can take one, but just know you can't have any more than one a week. The stuff can be pretty addictive."

I nod my head in understanding and pull the cap off the bottle. It has a sweet smell, like candy. I down the liquid quickly and hand the empty bottle back to Ron. Before my head is even back on the pillow, my eyelids begin to feel heavier. "Thank you. For everything. You're incredible."

I hear him chuckle as he brushes my hair back behind my head. He leans forward and whispers in my ear, "I'll remind you that you feel that way next time we have a row." That's the last thing that I hear before I'm pulled into a comforting sleep.

XXX

Thank you guys for reading! Please let me know what you think. There will be two more chapters to follow this.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up as the early-morning sunlight is spilling through a hole in my curtain and she is the first thing that I see. I know for a fact that I've never woken up to a more beautiful site. Her head is on my chest and her body partially covering mine. I can feel every hot breath land on my shirt and her heart beat on top of my stomach. It's so perfect and I reach my hand to her cheek, about to draw her lips up to mine, when I stop.

This isn't a dream and I can't kiss her. She came in here last night looking to be comforted by someone who she probably considers her brother. It doesn't make me special in any way that she came to me and not Harry. It would've made her feel too awkward to be that close to someone she has feelings for. Of course she chose me.

I take another look at her sleeping face. There's a dull pain in my chest. I guess that's what people mean when they say that they want to kiss someone so badly it hurts. Slowly, I begin to slide her off of me. I have to get away from her before it becomes too much. As she turns to lay on her side, I hear her mumble something that sounds a lot like my name. I'm really going out of my bloody mind. Why would she say my name?

With one final look at her sleeping form, I close the curtain and begin to get dressed. Most people sleep through breakfast on Saturday, so I should be able to get some peace and clear my head in the common room. It's eerily quiet as I make my way downstairs. When was the last time I was up this early on a Saturday? I feel it's pointless to waste extra sleeping time.

Arriving in the common room, I see that my theory was correct. It's deserted. I make my way over to a chair next to the glowing embers that remain from last night's fire and sink into it. Putting my head in my hands, I try to shake all thoughts of Hermione to no avail. I haven't been able to get her out of my head for months and it definitely isn't going to happen after last night. I've got to lose these feelings for her before she finds out. She'll stop talking to me altogether and I'll be lost.

"Wonnie! Since when do you get up so early on the weekends?" I hear coming from behind me. Lavender. Damn. I had managed to forget about her. She walks over and unceremoniously flings herself onto my lap. I hold in a groan. "Were you coming to surprise me? _You _are the best boyfriend ever!"

She leans into to kiss me and barely avoid it. "I was actually thinking about a lot of things and thought I could get some quiet down here."

Her eyes narrow. "So you're not happy to see me?"

Well, this is going to be a great start to my morning. "Of course I am, it's just… sometimes I like to be alone. Don't you ever feel that way?"

With a look of confusion, she replies, "No. Come on, walk me to breakfast." And then she's tugging me out of the chair and through the portrait hole. These past two months have been painful with her. When she initially showed interest in me after that Quidditch match, I thought it was great. Girls are always throwing themselves at Harry, but never at me. It seemed like the perfect chance to show Hermione that I could get people interested in me, too. But by the second week, I was looking for way out. Any time a get up the nerve to break up with her, she changes the conversation topic so quickly that I never get to finish what I'm saying.

We arrive in the dining hall and she begins to wave at a group of Gryffindor girls. When we get closer, I see that it's a mix of fifth through seventh years. She sits down next to Parvati and pulls me in beside her. "Hey, Lav. Last night was hilarious! Did you see the look on her face before she left?" One of seventh years is talking to Lavender.

Lavender throws a quick glance my way before replying, "Um yeah… a lot of fun. Did everyone hear about the new clothing store opening in Hogsmeade? I heard it's going to be super chic."

"Come on, Lav, don't change the topic," Parvati says, "We were just telling Becky all about it. She missed the reading." The girls begin to giggle and Lavender nervously joins in, careful not to look at me.

"Yeah! It was hilarious! So sad that I missed it." Becky begins, "Parvati said that her journal slipped out of her bag when she walked out of the room and you picked it up. That's so brave. I don't know if I would have been able to do it."

Another girl starts, "You should have seen Hermione's face when she came back and saw Lav reading it. There was some really juicy stuff in there, which is surprising considering what a prude she can be."

"Did you just say Hermione?" I ask.

Parvati looks from me to Lavender, who is turning red. "You didn't tell him yet, Lav? Wow. I would have told have as soon as I saw him. He'd think that one page you read to everyone is hilarious."

"You read Hermione's journal?" I was unaware that Hermione even had a journal, but I know that girls write private things in those that they don't want anyone knowing. "What that bloody hell is wrong with you, Lavender?" I get up from the table and begin to leave the hall.

"Wonnie, wait! Let me explain. It just slipped out of her bag and I thought it might have been her notes. I wanted to use them to study."

"Bollocks."

She looked taken aback by that. "Wonnie, I'm really sorry. Just let me tell you what she wrote. Then you'll understand why I read it. And Parvati is the one that told me to read it to everyone."

"I don't _want _to know what she wrote. That's her business. Regardless of what it said, you had no right to read it." I turn and begin to walk away, but then I stop. "And you know what, Lavender? We're done. I've been worried about being too harsh in dumping you, but frankly I think you deserve a bit of harshness considering your disregard for others."

I begin to walk again, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off of my chest. I hear her call, "Wonnie, please! Don't break up with me! I'm sorry!" She continues calling as I exit the hall and head up the stairs. I'm sure Hermione feels torn apart right now, and I'm going to be there for her.

XXX

Thanks again for continuing to read my work! It means a lot to me. For those of you who would like to know, I have the end planned out. There will be two more chapters (and this time I mean it). I love to read reviews, so please drop me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

When I get upstairs, Hermione is still asleep in my bed. It looks like everyone else is up except for Harry, which I expected. He could sleep until two if we let him. Not trusting myself enough to lie down next to her, I sit on the floor next to my bed. When did this relationship stuff get so complicated? And why did I have to fall for a girl who is too good for me?

My thoughts are interrupted and our bedroom door flies open. Ginny comes rushing in with a wild look in her eyes. She runs to Harry's bed and throws his curtain open before roughly shaking him awake. He quickly sits up. "I put it in the middle drawer."

I chuckle and say, "Why'd you put it there, mate? That's the first place they'd look."

He looks confused, apparently unaware of what he just said. He's about to reply when Ginny cuts him off. "Would you two shut up? I need to tell you something about Hermione. She's missing. She had a… rough day yesterday and told me she wanted to be alone. I let her go to the library by herself, but she wasn't in her bed this morning and it doesn't look like it was slept in. I checked the library, but she isn't there."

"Gin, calm for a minute." I say, "She slept up here last night. She's still asleep in my bed."

With a sigh of relief, she says, "I was so worried. Did she… did she tell you about what happened yesterday?"

"No, but I found out this morning."

"And you haven't woken her up?"

"Why would I do that?"

With a growing look of confusion, she says, "Okay, what exactly do you know about what happened last night?"

"I know that Lavender stole her journal and read a page of it to a group of girls."

"Wow, mate. I know she's your girlfriend and all, but that's kind of a bitchy thing to do," Harry chimes in.

I look over to him. "She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"What?" Ginny and Harry say simultaneously.

"I broke up with her when I found out what happened. I'm not going to date someone who does that to people, especially to one of my best friends."

Ginny crosses her arms and looks at me. "I never liked her."

"As you've stated before, Gin."

"Well, I thought it was an important fact to reiterate. Now, I have another question. Do you know what Hermione's journal said?"

"No, and I don't want to know unless Hermione wants to tell me herself."

At that moment, the curtain to my bed moves and I hear a groggy, "Ron?" Hermione looks out and begins to blush when she sees Harry and Ginny as well. "Oh. Hey guys. I, um… this isn't what it looks like."

Ginny turns to Harry and says, "Let's go the common room. I wanted to ask you a question about a D.A.D.A. essay that I'm writing."

Harry looks at her and says, "Why? Wouldn't Hermione be better at that kind of stuff? And, also –" Her glare quickly cuts him off. He sighs. "Fine. Can I at least get dressed first?"

"Harry. _Now._" And with that, she pulls him out of the room and shuts the door.

I look back at Hermione who is playing with her hair and avoiding my gaze. "Morning Mione," I say while rising from the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You feel any better?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for that sleeping potion. It works very well."

"That's great." I hesitate for a moment. I know I have to talk to her about Lavender, so there's no point in delaying it. "Listen, I've been up this morning already, and I heard about what happened last night."

Her eyes go wide as her face pales. "Ron, please let me explain what I wrote. What you heard has probably been twisted around, and I don't want you to think badly of me."

"Wait a minute, I didn't actually hear what the journal says." Color begins to return to her face. "I just know that Lavender took it and read some things to others that you wrote in there. And I want you to know that I broke up with her the second that I heard she did that to you."

Her face is full of disbelief. "You… you did what?"

"She's no longer my girlfriend."

"And are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am. I've been looking for a reason to dump her for a while now."

Hermione's nose crinkles, a sure sign that I'm about to face an inquisition. "Well, why would you date a girl that you don't like? That doesn't make any sense Ronald."

I was dating her because I can't have you and need to stop wanting you. The only problem is that it didn't work. Of course I can't tell Hermione that. "I was just… stupid." Well, that's the truth at least.

I can tell she has more questions, but she luckily surrenders for now. "Fine. I should probably tell you what my journal said before you hear the rumors." She's looking down and playing with the blanket around her. Why is she so nervous? Is it actually that bad? She reaches next to the bed and pulls up a little blue book that looks worn out from repeated use. Opening it to a particular page, she hands it to me with shaky hands. "Read this page and _only _this page."

I hesitate. "Hermione, are you sure you want me to read this? I don't have to."

"I don't want anyone to read it, but it's too late for that. I need you to know the truth of what it says before your head gets filled with lies."

I glance at her again, but her head is down. "Okay." I walk over to the window where there's more light and begin to read Hermione's perfect handwriting that I've learned well over the years.

XXX

Thanks for reading! Want to know what the journal says? You'll have to read the next chapter. Now, I'm going to go on a slight tangent about reviews:

1. I want to start by thanking everyone who has taken the time to send me kind reviews. A special thanks go to heronlove who has reviewed both of my chapters.

2. I don't expect everyone to like my story, but that doesn't give you the right to send me a hurtful review. It's especially cowardly to send these reviews as a guest so that I'm not given a chance to defend myself. If you don't like my story, stop reading it and move on. How would you feel if someone attacked your creative ideas? Those reviews will continue to be deleted.

3. There is a difference between constructive criticism and attacks of my errors. I'm human, therefore I make mistakes. I appreciate it when people point out spelling/grammatical mistakes that I've made. I do not, however, like it when people insult my intelligence for using the wrong form of a word.

Whew! Tangent's done. As always, please review! The next chapter will be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

_I guess I should have seen this coming. Lavender kept making little remarks about how he "filled out over the summer" and is "looking date-worthy" in our room at night. I thought she was trying to get me to tell him how I feel. Could I have been more wrong? He's become tremendously handsome over the past year. I should have realized that I wasn't the only girl to take notice._

_More than anything, I want to be mad at him. He deserves to be screamed at in the worst row of our lives. How dare he completely disregard my feelings for him? And doesn't he understand that my invitation of Slughorn's Christmas party was meant to be a date? The problem is, all I feel is sadness and a creeping feeling that I'm wrong. I'm far too subtle with my feelings. Everything would have been easier if I used the word "date" when asking him to the party instead of wrapping everything up in innuendoes that would have been unrecognizable to anyone. I can't assume that he can always read my like an open book. He may be more perceptible to my mood changes than the average person, but he doesn't always understand what motivates them. _

_And frankly, I _know _that I could kiss him better than any other girl at this school. I may not have much experience in the field, but I understand him more than any other girl does. He likes to be challenged. That's why he'll never back down from an argument. I imagine kissing him like I argue with him: with a ferocious passion that fuels a constant battle for dominance. She can't possibly understand that he wants the chance to earn his right to control things. Being handed gifts on a silver platter is a completely foreign concept to him. She also can't see how uncomfortable he is when she's constantly shoving her tongue down his throat in public. He's a private person who would prefer to be in a different location, like an empty corridor or one of the abandoned classrooms that we know about from prefect duties. I personally think that the back of the library, right under the section on the changes in goblin rights in the 17__th__ and 18__th__ century, would be perfect. It hurts me to know that I'm not going to get that chance. While I'm entirely practical and plain, he's has a girlfriend that's all fun and curves. I'd never stand a chance against a girl like that. The best thing that I can hope for now is that he'll still be friends with me. I know she doesn't like me and I dread the day when she starts persuading him to avoid me._

I look up from what I've just read to see Hermione sitting in the middle of my bed. Her arms are wrapped around her legs that are pulled tight against her chest and she's biting her lip, her tell that she's nervous. I will her to look at me without words to no luck. Her eyes are trained down to my bedspread.

When I begin to walk toward her, I can see her tense up even more. She clearly thinks that I don't feel the same way that she does and I don't get it. I would have sworn I've been obvious over the past two years. Reaching the edge of my bed, I sit down. She still won't look at me.

"Mione?" No reply. "Mione, please look at me." Slowly, she begins to look in my direction. Her eyes are on my face, but she won't meet my gaze. "You know that the stuff you said about yourself isn't true, right? Being practical isn't a bad thing and you are far from plain. Look I … I know I messed up dating Lavender. But you should know that I was only doing to try to make myself stop feeling the way I do about you." With that, her eyes met mine, full of questions. "I had no idea that you liked me. I mean, how could I? You're perfect and everyone always talks about how you and Harry should be –"

"Ronald Weasley, I know that you are not about to accuse me of liking _Harry._ That's revolting! I would no sooner date him than you would date Ginny. He's as good as my brother!" That look of anger that's always there right before we row has filled her eyes. I want to snap back, but I know it won't get me anywhere. I can tell that I've hurt her and I need to stay calm and fix it.

"I'm sorry. I should know that by now. It's just that both of you are always so put together and I'm the one that messes things up."

She let go of her legs and moved closer to me. There's a look in her eyes that I can't read as she reaches out and touches my cheek. I hold my breath, not sure what to expect next. "You don't always mess up, Ron. You're the one who always finds a way through the mess that gets thrown onto us. I become chaotic when a problem occurs, but you always manage to calm me down. Either through your jokes or caring, I find a way to become level-headed again and deal with the situation at hand. Why do you think I needed you last night? I felt like everything was falling apart. Everybody was laughing at me and I didn't know how to handle it, but I come up here and you wrap your arms around me and suddenly everything feels better. I… I know that I like to make it look like I'm perfect but frankly… I fall apart without you."

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. I move her curls out of my face and hold her. Has she really felt this way all along? I think she's a bit mental for feeling like I manage to hold things together, but I can't stop hearing her say that she needs me. She starts to pull back, but before she can get away, I kiss her.

At first, she tenses in surprise. I hesitate, thinking that she didn't want me to kiss her. Then, I feel her hands in my hair pulling me closer. A slight groan escapes the back of my throat. So this is why people are always going on about how incredible kissing feels. It never felt like this with Lavender. Hermione's lips are as soft as her curls that my hands are lost in. I give a slight pull to her hair and her lips part in surprise. I take my chance to deepen the kiss and get rewarded with an incredible moan that slips from Hermione's mouth. Merlin, she tastes delicious.

I could tell that she was out of breath, so I reluctantly pulled back and rest my forehead against hers. Her eyes are closed and she has a dreamy smile playing on her lips. It's taking everything in my not to kiss her again.

"It tastes sweeter than I imagined," she says. Confused, I pull my face back a little more to properly look at her.

"What do you mean 'it tastes sweeter'?" Her eyes fly open and her whole face begins to turn red. I thought that getting to kiss her would make it easier to look at her and not feel this way, but she's only fueled my desire. I might go mad if I don't do it again.

In a quiet voice she says, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did. Now explain what you meant."

"I don't want to."

I spring at her and knock her back on to the bed. Her initial scream turns into a fit of giggles. I'm not sure if I've ever heard anything sexier in my life. "Too bad. Explain."

After an overly dramatic sigh and eye-roll, she turns her focus to my lips. Her right hand slowly comes up and begins to trace the outline of my mouth. "I've wondered what your spearmint toothpaste would taste like on your lips before. It was a lot sweeter than I imagined." Her fingers are now on my lips and making me loose complete control of my thought process. I kiss her smooth index finger and look down at her. She's looking back at me like I'm the only thing in the world and I can't remember how I managed to get here, but I know that I never want to leave. I lean down towards her and hear a sharp intake of her breath as her eyes flutter close. My lips land on hers and I'm lost in the most amazing feeling that I've ever encountered.

OOO

I have no idea what time it is. How long was he kissing me like that? Minutes? Hours? The only thing I know for sure is that it wasn't enough. I'm going to have to have more of it. But for now, I'm content. He has his arms wrapped around me and I can hear his even breathing indicating that he's asleep. I curl closer into his side and his arms reflexively follow me. My smile pressed into his chest, I drift off to sleep in my favorite place in the world, Ron's arms.

XXX

The end! I appreciate each and every one of you who took the time to read my story. I lost interest in writing for a long time, but the kind reviews that I've received so far have motivated me to begin writing again. It's time to start taking the Romione ideas that are in my head and putting the pen to that paper (or should I say my fingers to the keys). Thanks again!


End file.
